


The Show Must Go On

by Chrissy124



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Idol Life, M/M, One Shot, Showki, first time writing so spare me, idk what this is just wrote it based on a prompt on twitter, showki angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy124/pseuds/Chrissy124
Summary: The boys are backstage and there's only a little over ten minutes before the concert begins.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know why i posted this, i'm not a writer in anyway, this is just me randomly writing whatever based on an au prompt i saw on my timeline. thank you if ever you decided to read hahahha.

The defeaning screams and chants could be heard backstage while Kihyun fumbled with the microphone wire underneath his top. 

“Ten minutes boys!” the stage director shouted over the noise of the audience they had yet to face.

Kihyun glancing at his shoes looked up and met the stare of his leader. He smiled nervously and reached out to hold Shownu’s hand, “you ready?”  
The space between his leader’s eyebrows were wrinkled in what he could only guess was confusion.

“Whats wrong?” his smile was fading as he gripped Shownu’s hand tighter.

The taller male shook his head, “Nothing, just suddenly realized something” he said the corner of his lips slightly lifted, and yet his eyes remained serious and stiff.

“Guys come on!” 

Shownu turned his head towards Hyungwon’s voice, and Kihyun saw a sudden glimmer in his leaders eyes as he turned towards the slimmer male who was gesturing them to the rest of the group, already in their places.

“We’re coming!” Shownu started walking, but Kihyun couldn’t seem to shake this heavy feeling in his stomach. He grabbed the other’s hand and tiptoed to whisper, “will you atleast share your ‘sudden realization’?” his voice louder than an actual whisper because the crowd was still loud behind the screen.

“Kihyun can this wait?” the response was snarky, and the hand that the younger had placed on the taller male’s shoulder was brushed off.

“It will take you less than a minute to tell me, why does this have to wait?” he was confused, his body tensed as he tried to read the annoyed expression on the other’s face.

“Its nothing! Just some nonsense, now will you please drop it?!” Shownu started brisk walking towards the others, and Kihyun half jogged beside him to keep up.

“If its nothing then why cant you say it?! I swear, Son Hyunwoo you won’t hear the end of this if you don’t--”

“Fine!” Shownu stopped waking abruptly, and Kihyun could see the the veins in his neck and forehead, more prominent than just seconds ago.

“You really want to fucking know? I’m starting to realize that all this, this thing that we have, was just a distraction. I never liked you, I never wanted you, what I wanted was that you distracted me from reality.” The older male gestured to their surroundings, the bright stage lights, staff rushing from everywhere, all the screaming and the pounding music-their music-“what i liked was that you distracted me from all this”.

“Places! Shownu, Kihyun stop talking and come here!” 

The both of them were ushered by two stage assistants to their places in the formation.

The crowd grew louder, the members ears were ringing with their screams, their blood pumping faster and they were smiling anxiously at the dark screen doors in front of them. But Kihyun, his hands was trembling, his eyes couldnt seem to focus on to anything as he tried to make sense of what happened, of what his boyfriend had just said. He brushed the sweat on his forehead and tried to look across to the other end of their formation, hoping to catch the other’s eyes.

“Hey! Focus Kihyun! They’re opening the stage any minute now.”


End file.
